


Confessions

by Divaluvers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divaluvers/pseuds/Divaluvers
Summary: Charlotte had returned to Smackdown Live, finally was her thought. Becky was the first thing on her mind as the Irish had been complaining about Charlotte's presence in the last month but the hours before her official return turned out to be unexpected.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Set on the day Charlotte returned to Smackdown Live 7/31/2018

“You haven’t touched your food, are you alright?” Was the first thing Charlotte asked upon noticing Becky hadn’t touch her food.

“It’s quinoa, you love quinoa, and you pick quinoa over your best friend, over me,” Charlotte said. 

“It’s nothing,” Becky mumbled. Charlotte sighed, Becky was quiet and Charlotte swore she has never seen the Irish so quiet. This definitely was the not reaction she expected from her own best friend upon her return.

“You have been persistent about when I was returning, about how much you missed me and now that I’m here you’re quiet. Becky Lynch has never been quiet so let’s try this again, are you okay?” Charlotte insisted.

“I’m fine,” Becky mumbled as Charlotte stared at her. Charlotte got up from her seat, instead of sitting across Becky, she now sat next to the woman. Charlotte could tell something was bothering her best friend but getting that piece of information out of Becky might be harder than she thought.

“Becky!” Charlotte sang, poking Becky’s arm.

“Can I get my Becky back?” Charlotte asked, putting a pout towards Becky as the orange hair woman ignored Charlotte’s attempts.

“Please?"

“Stop it! Just because you’re my best friend doesn’t mean I have to tell you anything! Leave me alone!” Becky screamed pairs of eyes were now on them. Charlotte was taken back, she had never seen this side of Becky. Sure there were fights and screams but it was usually the other way around.

“I understand,” Charlotte whispered getting up.

“Wait, Char…” Becky said holding onto Charlotte’s hand.

“I’ll see you around,” Charlotte said and pressed her lips to Becky’s temple before leaving.

“Way to go, Becky, you just pushed your best friend away,” Becky mumbled to herself as she watched Charlotte walked away. Becky threw away her food, losing any appetite she had. Becky headed to Hair and Makeup hoping to see Charlotte in one of the chairs but was slightly disappointed when she didn’t see the tall blonde anywhere. She sighed as she sat in one of the chairs, Becky wasn’t used to getting her makeup or hair done alone. Charlotte and she were always together during this time so it was strange. After being done, Becky walked to the locker room to get ready for Smackdown Live.

“Char? Charlie, are you here?” Becky asked entering the locker room but didn’t receive an answer. Charlotte’s gear was laying on top of her suitcase. Becky walked out of the locker room to search for Charlotte, she needed to talk to the blonde. Becky tried calling her but all calls led to voicemail.

“Hey, have you seen Charlotte?” Becky asked Paige as the woman was passing by her.

“She’s in catering.” Paige quickly said. Becky headed there hoping to not miss Charlotte. She sighed in relief when she caught a glance of the blonde laughing.

“Hey, lass. I have been calling you but you won’t answer.” Becky said placing her arms around Charlotte’s chest from behind.

“I don’t have my phone on me, Bex,” Charlotte answered.

“Can I borrow you for a sec? I want to apologize for earlier.” Becky asked and Charlotte immediately got up from her seat. Becky got ahold of Charlotte’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Charlotte had to hold herself together, her hand in Becky’s felt strange but intimate. They never held hands, it was always locking their pinkies. Becky led them to somewhere a bit more private.

“You know, you could have talked to me over there,” Charlotte commented.

“For future references, this is a conversation between Ashley and Rebecca and not Charlotte and Becky,” Becky said, she let go of Charlotte’s hand and stood in front of the woman.

“So um first, I want to apologize for screaming at you in front of everyone. That’s not exactly how you and I roll so I’m sorry if I made you feel bad or ashamed.” Becky apologized, running a hand through her orange hair.

“It’s fine. It was weird you doing the screaming instead of being the calm one but it had to happen at one point. Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you?” Charlotte replied, giving Becky a shy smile. Becky let out a chuckle, not sure if this was the conversation she wanted to have with Charlotte.

“Ah, there’s someone. You have feelings for someone. What’s his name?” Charlotte asked smirking and raising her eyebrows.

“What?!? No! There’s nobody.” Becky said in denial.

“There’s totally someone, who is it?”

“If we’re really having this conversation then get in there,” Becky said opening the door to a supply closet. Charlotte let out a loud sigh before stepping inside the closet with Becky.

“Geez, are you in love with Hunter or something?” Charlotte asked.

“God, no! You’re annoying... What I wanted to tell you is that I’m bisexual.”

“Oh...” Charlotte quickly said she was in shock. Out of all the things she expected, this was not one of them.

“It’s not going to change anything right? Like how you and I are close.” Becky asked, nervous. She hopes that the decision to tell her best friend about her sexuality wouldn’t change a thing in their relationship.

“No, of course not but you wouldn’t be telling me this if this someone wasn’t a lady.”

“You’re never going to stop are you?” Becky asked smiling.

“Nope,” Charlotte replied.

“I like you.”

“Of course you do, I’m your best friend,” Charlotte answered and Becky rolled her eyes. Her best friend couldn’t be more oblivious at times like this.

“I mean I like you.”

“Uh, I love you too,” Charlotte answered shrugging her shoulders.

“God, Ashley. I’m telling you it’s you. You can be such a-“

“Useless lesbian?” Charlotte said leaving Becky in shocked.

“Let’s see, getting here took us about six months,” Charlotte said looking at her watch as Becky stood in front of her, speechless.

“You know?” Were Becky’s first words.

“Bex, everyone knows. Everyone knows we’re more than just friends, you know that and I know that. The reason I didn’t say anything was that you were with Luke but then you guys broke up and you told me how happy you were being single. Then out of nowhere, you started going out with this guy and you seem really happy with him so I wasn’t going to say anything. If I know you’re happy, I’m not going to ruin that because I have feelings for you.” Charlotte explained.

“You like me?” Becky asked still shocked.

“Yes, Becky. I know I’m supposed to be the slow one here but you are beating me. How else do you want me to tell you I want to be with you romantically?” Charlotte expressed and Becky stayed silent.

“Rebecca, I’m putting myself out here. I’m laying my feelings down on the table and I need to know what happens when we leave this room.” Charlotte said and it didn’t take more than a second for Charlotte to be pinned against a wall. A kiss was the least of Charlotte’s expectation and she was surprised when she felt a pair of lips on her own. Charlotte sighed in relief, the months of waiting were finally over and Charlotte cupped Becky’s cheeks. Becky kissed differently, she was gentle, sweet, and her lips were soft; softer than anyone Charlotte has ever kissed. Charlotte let Becky’s tongue slip in; one of Becky’s hand sliding under Charlotte’s shirt. Charlotte felt Becky’s cold fingertips touching her back. Becky slowly let go of her hold on Charlotte as their lips separated.

“I’ll love to continue but someone is blowing my phone up and that someone is,” Becky said getting her phone out of her pocket and looking at it. “Our dearest general manager. Brian needs to talk to us.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Charlotte commented. 

“I don’t know. Let’s just go.” Becky said grabbing ahold of Charlotte’s hand. Charlotte smiled once again, the feeling of her hand in Becky’s was still rare but it suddenly became one of her favorite feelings.

“I know you’re smiling like an idiot right now,” Becky mumbled opening the door of the supply closet.

“Can you blame me? We never hold hands, just pinkies.”

“You’re adorable,” Becky responded, turning around to place a quick peck on Charlotte’s lips. They walked out of the closet, hand in hand as they headed down the hallways and into the office that demanded their presence.

“We’re here,” Becky announced, opening the door to the office.

“You’re late,” Paige said turning around to meet Becky and Charlotte.

“We were taking care of some stuff,” Becky answered as they stepped inside the office and close the door behind them. 

“So there have been a few changes to your Summerslam match, Becky. I have to go but Brian will tell you the rest.” Paige spoke up and Becky had let go of Charlotte’s hand. Becky prepared herself, she knew once Charlotte was back everything that was in her favor would be against her. She never let it get between her friendships with Charlotte, she loves the blonde more than anything but sometimes it got tiring of being known as Charlotte’s best friend instead of her own accomplishments. Brian started speaking but it seemed like Becky couldn’t register any type of information. She was aware of what Brian was telling her but she stood still, frozen.

“She’s still winning at Summerslam, right?” Charlotte asked. Upon hearing Charlotte’s voice, Becky was taken out of her thoughts.

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Charlotte replied as Becky was already walking out of the office. Charlotte noticed and catch up with the Irish.

“Bex,” Charlotte called out but Becky kept on walking.

“Bex, are you okay?” Charlotte asked once Becky had stopped walking.

“I just need a minute alone please,” Becky mumbled and started to walk away. Charlotte stood in the same spot as she watched Becky walked away and disappear into one of the hallways of the arena. She decided to give Becky a few minutes alone before trying to find her. After ten minutes had passed, Charlotte decided to start looking for the Irish. It didn’t take long before Charlotte found Becky sitting on top of a few technical boxes.

“You know, if you were blonde you would be so much harder to find,” Charlotte commented as she approached Becky, who flashed her a small smile.

“Hi,” Becky spoke.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Charlotte asked sitting next to Becky.

“I’m fine, it just sucks you know? I have worked so hard to get here, to put myself in the championship picture all for nothing. You come back and suddenly you’re added into what was supposed to be my match. And I don’t blame you, I know it’s not your fault. You don’t book yourself and if you did, we certainly wouldn’t be in this situation. Everything I do doesn’t seem to be enough for this company.” Becky explained.

“I know you don’t blame me but it’s hard when you feel like this. I know you don’t blame me but I blame myself. I love you and I always want to see you succeed, be the best, better than me, but my last name is holding you back.” Charlotte mumble.

“Ashley, we’ve been through this already. You have never held me back, certainly not your last name.”

“But I do!” Charlotte reacted.

“Look at me,” Becky said placing her hands on Charlotte’s cheeks, forcing the blonde to look at her.

“This is my dream, I am living my dream, and I want to win titles but living my dream is not possible without you anymore. I don’t want to win anything if it doesn’t mean you will not be by my side. I don’t care what they throw at me, I will keep fighting if you are with me.” Becky explained, her eyes never leaving Charlotte’s.

“None of this is worth it without you Ashley,” Becky said, bringing her lips to Charlotte’s forehead.

“I need you too,” Charlotte mumbled and after Becky kissed her forehead, Charlotte leaned her head into Becky’s shoulder.

“Remember when I told you I will always be here and protect you?” Becky asked, putting an arm around Charlotte’s shoulders.

“Yeah.” Charlotte softly said.

“I mean it, lass.”

“I know,” Charlotte mumbled and they stayed in that position, not moving for a few minutes.

“Are we gonna talk about that thing that happened before we got interrupted?” Charlotte spoke up.

“What is there to talk about? We said our feelings to each other, shared a kiss, the next step would be to be together. If that is what you want of course.” Becky answered and Charlotte immediately lifted her head.

“Yes.”

“I haven’t even asked yet,” Becky said and laughed at Charlotte’s quickness.

“I want to be with you, Rebecca.”

“So no date or anything?” Becky replied smirking.

“Well, I mean why? What’s the point of a date when it comes to you and me? Pretty sure we have been having dates for as long as I can remember.” Charlotte answered.

“So I could have kissed you two years ago because we have already been on a date?”

“Realistically, yes. Would that have been good for my mental and emotional health? Probably not but we’re here and I’m all good mentally. I don’t know how to do this honestly, I haven’t been in a relationship for god knows how long and don’t even count a hookup.” Charlotte said.

“You’re telling me this like I don’t know the hell you have been through. I looked after you, making sure you were safe within the walls of my apartment and my arms. I have seen how broken you were and I had promised you that you will be safe with me and that I will never hurt you. I still plan on keeping that promise, Ashley.” Becky said and Charlotte stared at her for a few seconds before connecting their lips. Becky started to smile into the kiss and Charlotte broke their kiss, passing her hands through Becky’s hair.

~~~~~~~

Becky and Charlotte settled into their hotel room for the night. Becky had taken a shower first then Charlotte did. Their routine hadn’t changed, the television was on serving its purpose of background noise. Charlotte was sitting up reading one of her books and from time to time, looked over to see Becky sitting up and on her phone. Thirty minutes passed when Charlotte realized she was falling asleep as she read. Becky was now under the covers, still on her phone but a gap existed between their bodies. Charlotte wanted to be closer to her, she wanted Becky to hold her like she always did.

“Becks,” Charlotte mumbled and got a hummed in response from Becky.

“Can I — Can I lay on your chest?” Charlotte said and Becky looked at her. This was new, whenever Charlotte needed reassurance Becky usually cuddled her but Charlotte had never just laid on Becky.

“Of course lass. Come here.” Becky answered and Charlotte turned off the lamp on her side. Most of Charlotte’s body was on Becky, not that the Irish mind. It brought a smile to Becky seeing look so peaceful with her eyes closed. Becky decided to call it a night, turning off the lamp beside her and placing a kiss on Charlotte’s head.


End file.
